Warriors in the Grey: The Pack
by DarkJester1
Summary: Sequel to Warriors in the Grey. (June 1: Updated, rating to be changed soon)
1. 1

A month had passed since the threesome had joined with the twosome.  During that time much had happened.  True to his word Ian had the scars on Dawn's face removed.  All that remained was a barely discernible line.  Ian hired the three; Xander and Spike as bartenders and Dawn as a hostess.  Their salaries were $120, 000 a year.  When they asked Ian why they were getting such a high salary, Ian merely answered "I'll tell you later."  Ian also hired several individuals from the surrounding area, although their salaries were considerably lower.  It came as little surprise that not all of them were entirely human.  Ian explained that the club would act as a neutral zone where individuals of power, such as clan leaders and business kingpins, could meet to discuss business.  Many had sent word that this was agreeable, especially when Ian informed them that anyone who violated the neutrality would be 'dealt with'.

            To improve her abilities, Dawn now was being taught by a local Wicca coven.  When she had turned 21 her keyness had been removed.  Now she was a normal flesh and blood girl who just happened to have an incredible amount of power.

            The other four trained together; Ian with Xander and Spike with faith.  It had been discovered that Spike's chip didn't fire with Faith.  Rather than ponder why this was so they chose to use it as an excuse to go all out.

            Ian remembered what Richard had told him about Xander and kept a careful eye on the boy.  The boy would get his ass kicked in hand to hand combat, there was no arguing that.  However, it was due to lack of proper training, not lack of ability.  He had the raw ability that would make him victorious over normal men.  Now all he needed was training.  Ian was quickly coming to a decision.  

            "Harris."  Ian said, wiping his face with a towel.   Xander had been learning how to use defensive tactics from Ian, who was slightly amazed at how quickly he was picking things up.

            "Ian."  Xander said with a grin on his face.  He had grown to look to Ian as a brother.  Whereas Buffy, Angel, and the others saw a Zeppo with no abilities or talents, Ian treated him as an equal.  He had asked him once why he put up with his ineptitude.  Ian had answered honestly.  "Xander, I am the most dangerous man alive.  There is no mortal who can stand toe to toe with me and last long.  But even I had to start somewhere.  I used to spend more time getting knocked down than standing up.  But I kept getting up.  Just keep getting up and you'll never fail."

            "Do you know how I became as good as I am?  I mean, I'm too young to be an expert in as many styles as I am.  Do you know how?"

            "Actually, I was curious about that."

            "My master was on very good terms with the spirit world.  He had ancient warriors possess me and implant their fighting knowledge in me.  Cool, huh?"  Ian grinned.

            "Very." Clearly impressed.

            "I still had to train.  Just because I had the knowledge didn't mean I knew how to use it.  I had to train long and hard.  I had to learn ways to put my body into overdrive.  I am incredibly strong, incredibly agile, and incredibly durable.  I am all these things because I would accept no less of myself.  It almost destroyed me.  I just remembered, what doesn't kill me makes me stronger."

            "The question I am asking you, boy, is do you want this for yourself?"  Xander's mouth dropped.  "Give me six months and I'll make you a force to be reckoned with.  Inside a year I'll make you lethal.  It will be hard, you will scream, and you will bleed.  You may even curse my name.  But if you survive the challenge, you will be one of the elite."

            "Are you aware you sound like a commercial for the Marines?"

            "What do you think I based the speech on?"

            Xander thought for a moment.  Ian was offering him something great.  His insecurities came out.  What if he failed, like he always failed?  What if he disappointed everybody?

            Seeing the look on his friend's face, Ian took Xander's hand.  'Harris, I believe in you.  If I didn't we would never have had this conversation.  I see something in you.  I see unrealized greatness.  If you train long enough and hard enough, you could surpass even me.  I am willing to take as long as is needed.  Remember, the only way you truly fail is if you never try."

            Xander thought for a moment.  Did he have it in him.  "When do we start?" he said with his trademark grin.

            Ian grinned right back at him.  He clasped Xander's hand.  "Soon, soon."

            "Who knew starting a business would take so much paperwork?"

            Ian sat in his office, filling out the necessary forms to open up  'The Jungle'.  It seemed every form had to be filled out in triplicate.  That wasn't the main problem.  The problem lay in the fact that half the time he was on the phone.  Everything in Miami had to be approved verbally, it seemed.  'A year ago I would have killed most of these men.  And why does everybody ask if I'm going to have dancers?"

            He was brought out of his thoughts by his intercom.

            "Mr. MacCleod?"

            "Benjamin, I've told you a dozen times.  Don't call me Mister.  Either Ian, Mac, of MacCleod.  Never Mister."

            Sounding slightly fearful.  "Sorry Mis….Ian."

            "It's okay.  You'll get the hang of it." Ian smiled at the memory of meeting Ben.  The kid was 18, three hundred ponds of muscle, and was the gentlest kid Ian had ever met.  They had met when Ben had tried to mug him.  Ian had seen the boy was utterly terrified.  Rather than send the boy into the wall, he had offered him a job.

            "Whatcha need?"

            "there are some people here to see you."

            Ian quickly checked his day planner and saw that he wasn't supposed to meet anyone today.  A thought occurred to him.

            "They're not lawyers, are they?"

            "No, Ian.  Though half of them look like businessmen."

            "Half!  How many are there?"

            "Six, sir.  Three of them look like kids and the others are in suits."

            Ian rubbed his temples.  'What now?'  "Alright Ben.  Send them up."

            Two minutes later he heard a knock on his office door.  "Enter."  As the six walked in he immediately recognized the suits for what they were.  He didn't recognize the young adults.  

            "How may I help you?" Ian decided to play naïve.

            "We understand that you are friends with a Faith Wilkins."  The younger man said.

            "I guess you could say that.  We dated a few times."

            "We'd like to ask you a few questions."

            "Sure.  Fire away."

            The first woman got a small nasty look on her face.  "What has she told you about her previous life?"

            "Uhh, she said she was a bit of a wild child.  Made a hell of a lot of mistakes, her words.  Had to leave California because some people made things rather difficult for her."

            "Did she mention she killed people?'

            Not as many as I have, little girl.  "No."  Ian tried to sound surprised.  'You mean she's killed in self defense, right?"

            The young man smirked.  "Cold blooded murder."

            Kitty kat was naughty, he grinned internally.  "I had no idea.  I can't believe that she could be a murderer.  I'm sorry.  I have to ask.  Who are you people?"

            The man extended his hand.  "How rude of me.  Riley Finn."

            "Buffy Summers." said the blond haired girl, whose outfit showed more than it hid.

            "Willow Rosenburg." said the quiet redhead, dressed more moderately in shorts and a tank top.  Ian made a snap decision that this was where the brains laid. 

            "A pleasure."  Ian said.  'Considering I've never heard of any of you'  He looked at the three men still standing.  "And your names, Watchers?"

            Everybody's eyes grew large.  "How did you …"

            "I've traveled extensively.  I recognized the rings on their hands."  I should, I've removed enough of them.

            Calming down, a lean man with sandy hair began.  "My name is Ezekial Travers.  These are my associates Roger Connery and Sean Moore."

            "Travers?  That name sounds familiar."

            "My uncle, Quentin, heads the Council of Watchers." Ezekial said with pride.

            I'll remember that.  "This is all such a shock.  I mean, little Faith a killer.  Why are you telling me this?"

            "We want you to help us apprehend her."

            "But you can't do that.  The Council has no jurisdiction in the United States."

            "Look, Mr. MacCloud.  Mrs. Wilkins is a dangerous individual.  The Council can rehabilitate her, make her a valuable member of society once more."

            'And I've got boobs', Ian thought.

            "Well, I don't know when I'll see her next."  Which was true.  He might see her at 3:30, maybe at 4:00.  

            "It is very important that we bring her to justice.  The crimes she has committed against us, against everyone, can not go unpunished."  Buffy exclaimed, turning up her charms.  "If there's anything you can do to help us, I would be most appreciative."  she said licking her lips.

            Ian's eyebrows raised.  'Who does she think she's kidding?'  Ian looked at the other two.  Finn disgusted him.  He seemed to get off on Buffy's flirting.  Probably figures no one could resist the blond bitch.  He remembered something he had learned about Finn, which made him see red.  He turned his attention to the red head.  She looked at her friend with disgust.  Obviously she doesn't approve.

            "Well, I'll give you any information I can.  Where will you be staying?"

            "We can be reached at the Sheridan on Murlow.  Suites 419, 420, 421."

            Gotcha!  Now I know where to get you.

            "All right, I'll keep you abreast.  Now if you'll excuse me I have business to attend to.  Let me see you out."    

            As they descended Riley and Buffy flanked Ian.  "We understand that you've also taken in three of Faith's friends under employment."

            "Yes, Dawn Summers, Xander Harris, and William Auerilius.  Are you related to Dawn?"

            "Yes, she's my sister.  I think you should understand that they are nothing but trouble."

            "But their work had been exceptional.  I don't think I'd be this far ahead of schedule without them."

            "Let me make myself clear."  Riley invaded Ian's personal space.  "I think it would be a good idea if you lay them off.  Terrible things could happen with them around."  He said with a sneer.

            'Oh my god, the little shit's threatening me.'  "I'll take that under advisement."  As they reached the door Ian turned to Riley, extending his hand.  When Riley took it Ian gripped it slightly tighter than was absolutely necessary.  "I don't think I'd want you as an enemy."  'Maybe I should just kill you and get it over with.'  Ian thought.

            "No, you wouldn't."  Riley said as he left, rubbing his hand.

            Turning, Ian saw his houseguests watching him.  He motioned for them to follow him upstairs.  Once the three were seated he began.

            "All right, obviously we have a slight problem.  The council has come for Faith and I don't think they want her for monopoly.  I don't think she could survive if they got her.  Fortunately, she's got two things in her favor.  Us and the fact that they have no idea who I am, so that should buy us some time.  So, what should we do about it?"

            "Kill them?"  Dawn said softly.

            "Good idea.  Take them out before they get us." Seeing the looks on their faces he thought for a moment.  "I'll try to keep Buffy and Willow out of it.  All I care about now are the Trackers."

            "Trackers?"  Xander asked.

            "Division of the Council."  Spike answered.  "Job is to hunt down and eliminate threats.  Extremely sadistic."

            "Mean as hell.  Their mentality is if the Council orders them dead, the Trackers have the right to have a little' fun' before delivering the killing blow.  I can only imagine what they'd like to do with Faith."

            "You seem to know an awful lot about them.  Why is that?"  Xander asked.

            "A few years back the Council approached me about joining them.  I declined, telling them I didn't work for zealots.  They sent the Trackers after me.'

            "Well, we can handle three of them."  Dawn said.

            "Doubt there's only three.  Going after a slayer, wankers probably brought a team.  Six bloody sadists vs. one girl.  Ain't justice grand?"

            "I have jobs for all of you.  Dawn, Faith's still at school.  I need you to pick her up and occupy her.  Don't tell her what's going on.  Harris, they might be watching me so I need you to go to the house and bring the two cases in the shed."

            After they left Ian turned to Spike.  "Interested in being a get away driver?"  At Spike's smirk Ian answered with one of his own.  'Time for me to hunt again.'


	2. 2

Title:Warriors in the Grey: The Pack (2/?)  
  
Author: Dark Jester  
  
Email: Darkjester@saintly.com  
  
  
Pairing: Faith/Ian, Xander/Dawn, Spike/?(I have someone in mind, I'm  
just not telling yet. Nyeh nyeh nyeh nyeh)  
  
Rating: PG-13 for now  
  
Feedback: NOW!!!  
  
Distribution: Fanfiction.net, anyone else, just ask.  
  
Note: In a prior post I mentioned one of the pairings as  
Spike/Xander. I changed my mind. I can do that, I'm the author.  
  
Note part 2: I made a typo in chapter 10 of the original. The collar  
around the neck of the tattoo is supposed to read 'Property of  
Faith'. Sorry about the mix up.  
  
Note part 3: Always looking for betas.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ian waited. He was good at waiting, had been trained to wait for long  
periods of time without moving. Waiting for one of his prey to come  
out onto the balcony he now hid on. That's how he thought of them, as  
nothing more than prey.  
  
He had been waiting there for close to an hour. Wearing his Kevlar  
body suit, he wore a shirt of ring mail underneath. Leaving his sword  
at home, his only weapons were a garrote made of fishing line, two  
small knives; one in his boot and one in sheath on his forearm, and  
what God had given him. So, he waited.  
  
He knew the room next door, Buffy and Riley's, was empty. They had  
left shortly after he had arrived. Travers had gone with them, saying  
they would return in a few hours. Where the red-headed witch was he  
didn't know. She was not a primary target. He waited.  
  
He could hear them through the glass door. They were a disgusting  
bunch, sharing sick stories of what past captives had been subjected  
to, and what they had planned for his Faith. Ian would not allow his  
anger to dictate his actions. Doing so could lead to mistakes. He  
calmed, telling himself none of the five men would see morning. He  
waited.  
  
His waiting paid off when the door opened and one of the men stepped  
outside into the night. Ian disappeared into the darkness, almost as  
if the dark knew what he was about to do and approved.  
  
The man was talking to himself. "Can't wait to sink myself into that  
body. Bet the slayer's tight as fuck."  
  
"Those things will kill you."  
  
As the Tracker turned toward the voice he suddenly felt a hand wrap  
around his throat. All his struggling was for naute. Ian wasn't  
trying to choke him, he was crushing the throat. As he fought for  
breath Ian held him down so the others weren't alerted. The last  
thing he felt before the darkness enveloped him was Ian removing the  
ring signifying him as a Tracker from his finger.  
  
Four to go.  
  
Ian looked though the sliding door of one of the bedrooms. He saw  
someone sleeping on one of the beds, dead to the world. He slid the  
door open quietly and slunk in, close to the floor. He stood when he  
reached the bed, looking down at his prey. He removed the knife from  
the sheath on his wrist, and got on the bed slowly, straddling the  
man.  
  
Quick as a snake he simultaneously covered the man's mouth and slid  
the knife between ribs into the heart. The Tracker had only a moment  
to react before he was dead. Ian removed his ring as well, cleaning  
the blade on the sheets so that the blood wouldn't gunk up the sheath  
before returning it to said sheath.  
  
Three to go.  
  
He knew the easy part was over. He had taken out the solitary targets  
quickly and would have to face the three together. Not a problem,  
just a difficulty. If he could take them by surprise he might be able  
to take out one more before the other two could react.  
  
Ian inched his head around the doorway, careful to keep his body out  
of sight, looking into the next room. All three had their backs to  
him, watching, of all things, Jackass. 'I thought they canceled that  
show' Ian thought to himself. 'Well, takes all kinds to screw up  
cable'. Ian decided that the time for stealth was past. He would have  
to keep things quiet though or else someone would come to  
investigate.  
  
Ian quickly formed a plan. He knocked the body off the bed then ran  
behind the door. As he thought the three ran past the door to  
investigate the body. Stepping behind the one known as Sean Moore,  
Ian popped his claws and quickly, and messily, tore out the bastard's  
throat.  
  
Two to go.  
  
Both turned to Ian. "What the fuck?"   
  
Ian remained quiet, leaving nothing to identify him later.  
  
Ian sent a kick into the one in front, knocking him into his  
companion, both going down hard. Before either could get up Ian  
kicked the one on front in the head, temporarily knocking him out.  
  
Ian grabbed the other by the arm and yanked him up, right into his  
Kevlar and steel covered fist. He did this several times until  
noticed the other Tracker coming to. Dropping his victim, Ian stepped  
over and picked him up, ramming his knee into the man's face. After  
removing his ring, Ian simply threw him head first through the window  
out into the darkness below.  
  
Turning, Ian was met by a punch to the face. He then felt the man's  
hands wrap around his throat. Having his face almost beat in, his  
grip wasn't tight. Ian simply popped him in the stomach. Throwing him  
over his shoulder face up, Ian pressed him over his head before  
gripping and yanking him down over his knee, breaking his back with  
an audible snap.  
  
Removing the rings, he put them in an inner pocket and went to the  
balcony. Hanging adjacent was the rope he had descended in the first  
place. As he climbed he heard a noise below. Looking up at him from  
her balcony was the red head. Their eyes locked for a second. Her  
eyes left his to see the dead man on the balcony and the one who had  
been thrown out the window and now lay in a dumpster. When she looked  
up again, Ian was gone.  
  
When Ian reached the roof he ran across and jumped onto the one next  
door. Quickly stripping he changed into the jeans and shirt he had  
stashed there. Stuffing his Kevlar into the bag he descended the fire  
escape until he reached the ground, where he found Spike waiting in  
the De Soto.  
  
"How'd it go, mate?"  
  
"I took care of our problem. The Trackers are no longer in the  
equation."  
  
"How many were there?"  
  
"Just five. Travers wasn't there but I don't think he'll cause  
much of a problem." Ian sighed. "God, I wish I had a better  
class of enemy. These guys weren't even a challenge."  
  
"Buck up. I'm sure you'll meet someone who can kick your ass,  
and then you'll get your challenge. Think anyone'll come after  
you?"  
  
"No one knows I did it so they won't come after me till I want  
them to. They still think I'm just a little club owner."  
  
"This is going to be fun." Spike grinned.  
  
"Yep." Ian answered simply.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
"Where have you been?' Faith had an angry scowl on her face,  
which would have been a great deal scarier if she hadn't also been  
wearing a flowery apron.   
  
"Has anyone ever told you your sexy when you cook?"  
  
"No ones ever seen me cook. Now answer my question. You should  
have been home hours ago."  
  
"We were just taking care of some pests."   
  
The look on Faith's face showed she didn't believe his story. Over  
the last month it finally sunk in that Ian wasn't going anywhere  
without her. This made her deliriously happy. It also caused some of  
her brashness to resurface.  
  
"And your not buying this, are you?"  
  
"Not a bit, Stallion. So how about telling me the truth?"  
  
"Fine. I had some visitors at the club today. I had to take deal  
with them."  
  
"So what, your old enemies are coming back, is that it? Thought  
you'd just start killing again? Let me tell you, I won't put up with  
that. I just got you, I will not lose you because you've got  
something to prove with your old playmates."  
  
"Faith, most of my 'old playmates' are dead. You can't retire  
from my business and have loose ends. The visitors didn't come for  
me. They came for you."  
  
Faith's eyes filled with fire. "What the fuck?" She stormed  
over to where Ian stood, jabbing him in the chest with a spatula.  
"Do you think I'm some little princess that needs protecting?  
Let me tell you something, Big Boy, I can take care of myself. I  
don't need your help dealing with my past."  
  
Now Ian was beginning to get angry. "What, you expect me to have  
people come into my office, threaten to take you away from me, and  
I'm just supposed to sit back and do nothing? Listen, Little Girl,  
that mark on your chest means you are under my protection. Anyone who  
threatens you has to deal with me. And I will kill to protect my own.  
Deal with it."  
  
"What, you think you own me? You've got some balls saying that  
to me." As Ian was about to speak Faith raised her hand.  
"No, Ian. I'm mad at you Get the hell out of my kitchen."  
When she saw he wasn't moving, Faith decided to take direct action.  
She picked him up and threw him out of the kitchen.  
  
Ian jumped to his feet. He was about to barge back in to give her a  
piece of his mind when he felt a staying hand on his shoulder.  
Turning he saw Xander.  
  
"You don't want to do that. You'll just say something you don't  
mean and it will hurt her."  
Knowing Harris was right, Ian turned and climbed the stairs to the  
third floor.  
  
Faith busied herself around the kitchen, trying to burn off some  
aggression. How dare he make her worry like that. When she became  
angry she fell back on her two tension relievers; sex and food. Since  
Ian still wasn't giving it up, she cooked.  
  
Hearing the door open, she turned. "I said get.... Oh, hi  
Xand."  
  
"Faith, we need to talk." Xander knew someone hads to tell  
her what had happened. Ian just didn't understand the enormity of the  
situation.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"What happened with Ian today."  
  
"I can't believe he sent you in. He...."  
  
"Faith, shut up and listen." Seeing he had her attention he  
continued. "They've found us."  
  
"Who?" Faith asked confused.  
  
"The Council. Buffy, Willow, Riley, and three Watchers visited  
Ian today. They clued him in on your less than stellar extra  
curricular activities."  
  
"Oh my God. They're here. I thought they'd leave me alone."  
Faith was getting scared. She had hoped that if she kept out of sight  
the Council would leave her alone. Guess she was wrong.  
  
"Faith, have you ever heard of the Trackers?' At her nod,  
"Have you heard the rumors of what happens to their captives  
before they're killed?" Again, she nodded. "They sent six  
after you. They weren't messing around." Now Faith was  
terrified. She couldn't let them get their hands on her. She couldn't  
take six of the Council's best and she couldn't take what it would do  
to her. Being raped was her worst fear. It had happened to her at  
such a young age, and so often, that she knew if it happened again  
she would lose her mind.   
  
Seeing the look of fear on Faith's face Xander enveloped her in his  
arms, offering support. "Faith, it's okay. Spike told me Ian  
killed five of them tonight."  
  
"And I was so mean to him. I've got to apologize."  
  
"I think he understands."  
  
"But he's worked so hard to build me up. And I nearly bit his  
head off."  
  
"Well, he's upstairs, so we won't see him till he decides to  
come down. Ever wonder what he does up there?"  
  
"He probably just likes to have a place of his own. I mean, he  
spent years by himself and within a few months he's got four people  
living with him."  
  
"Deciding to change the subject Xander looked Faith up and down.  
He shook his head and grinned. "I still can't believe he sent  
you to that school."  
  
Faith's grin rivaled his. "I know. Who knew Ian was such a kinky  
bastard?"  
  
Under her apron, Faith wore a plaid skirt that ended mid-thigh, a  
tight white blouse with most of the buttons left undone, knee high  
white stockings, and Mary Janes. The rosary tattoo and pig tails  
completed the look. Faith knew she looked damn sexy. And by the looks  
Ian sent her, he agreed.


	3. 3

Note: Sorry this took so fricking long. School, work, and the holidays are to blame.

Note 2: Thanks to Merlin, Bradshaw, and Sheriff for reading this chap and replying. Special thanks to Spanky Bunny.

Note 3: THE SEX IS COMING. BE PATIENT.

Ian was trying to keep his temper in check. He could not let his anger out, couldn't deal with the consequences. He had trained too long to keep the rage that was a part of his soul contained to direct it at the most important person in his life.

There was a reason Ian hated his family. He came from a very evil bloodline. Murder, rape, incest, these things were far from unknown to his blood. For the last nine generations only two members of his family had not been overtaken; Ian and his grandfather. The atrocities that Ian had seen, and sometimes been forced to deal with, would have broken a lesser a lesser man. If not for his grandfather Ian might have been one of those lesser men. His grandfather, while far from being a righteous man, had been able to balance the good and evil within his soul. He had taught Ian how to do the same. When his father found out, Ian was forbidden to see his grandfather. That same night Ian" grandfather kidnapped him and handed him over to Wilkins, knowing Richard would give him a purpose. Years later, when Ian had made a name for himself, he tried to track down his grandfather to thank him. This was when he discovered that his family had tortured and murdered his grandfather for taking Ian. For the next 18 months, Ian had only one purpose: hunting down and killing every member of his bloodline, partly for vengeance and partly so that the corruption would end. As of now, only two members still lived; Ian and his brother Thomas, who he had never been able to track down.

Ian needed to calm himself down. He decided to indulge in one of his guilty pleasures. Opening up a locked case, he withdrew one of the tapes. Sliding it into the VCR, he turned to make sure the door was locked before sitting down. He had to keep this a secret. It wouldn't do for his adopted family to discover one of the most feared men had a soft spot for Disney films. He relaxed as Beauty and the Beast began.

(One musical Disney film later)

He stopped the tape, wiping a tear from his cheek. 

"I love that movie."

Turning to his computer he decided to check his email. Logging on and accessing his Mail.com account, he saw nothing of particular interest, mostly messages from egroups and a few emails from fellow warriors. However, he still hadn't looked at the email from his potential client. Sighing, he decided to check it out. As he read through it his eyes took on a yellow tint, which meant what Richard had affectionately called his beast was coming to the forefront. This usually only happened when stuff was about to be broken, usually bodies. Ian closed his eyes and breathed deeply. This was not the time to lose his temper again. It was a time for answers. Hitting the print command, he prepared to confront his family.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ian found everyone sitting at the table, eating the fish Faith had prepared. He just stood, watching them without being seen. He watched as Xander and Spike made fun of each other. Ian found it funny that the two of them could act so childish in private and become so ferocious when fighting. They were like brothers; they could make fun of each other but pity the fool outside the family who tried.

What had surprised him was Dawn. Originally he had thought she was having sex with both. It turned out he was wrong. Her relationship with the vampire was more like a brother/sister bond. He thought it was cute. He also thought it was cute how Ersus had taken to protecting Dawn. Ersus defied category. Where Ian had expected him to reach 150 lbs, Ersus currently weighed in at 250 lbs, and Ian suspected he would get bigger, all muscle and sinew. the only thing ruining his image was the fact that he acted like a huge puppy, rolling on his back to have his belly scratched, begging for scraps, Now that Dawn and Xander had their own room Ersus could be found sleeping beside it, ready to protect her. Ersus was currently being fed by both Dawn and Faith.

Ian was about to make his presence known when his eyes fell below the table. He saw That Dawn and Faith's calves were rubbing against each other. It looked as if they didn't even notice it was happening, but it also didn't look idle. 'Now that's a nice image.' Ian thought. 'No, must remain stoic. Time for naughty thoughts later. Naughty thought? I did not just think that. I used to be so cool.'

"Hello everyone." Ian said, acting casual.

"Ian, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't ...." 

Ian held up his hand. "It's okay Faith. You had every right to be angry. I should realize that you need no one to take care of you. Though, can I ask you a question?"

Slightly off center at the quick change in topic, Faith merely nodded her head.

"What would you say your life was worth? Because I do."

Everyone at the table was stunned. Why would Ian ask a question like that?

"What do you mean, how much is my life worth?"

"Faith, I just got a contract of $2,000,000 to bring an organization your head. Now, I want to know why you used to work for Wolfram and Hart, and how you could have pissed them off so bad that they sent this to me." He tossed a folder at her. He looked like he was barely keeping his temper in.

Faith quickly scanned the pages. It was true that she had a price on her head. Her eyes widened when she saw that they wanted her alive, for 'personal' reasons.

"You kill people for those snakes?" Faith had fire in her voice.

The anger on Ian's face deepened. "I have never worked for those bastards. The contract they have out on me is ten times yours." A dangerous smirk crossed his face. "They don't like it when someone kills one of the senior partners."

Spike stiffened at this. The Senior Partners were devils, even more powerful than major demons. For a mortal to have killed one would mean only one of two things: he had help from either above or below, or he was one powerful mofo. Spike didn't know which Ian was.

"Umm, for those of us who haven't crossed to the dark side, who are Wolfram and Hart?" Xander asked.

"Lawyers, mate. Lawyers in league with beings from hell. They defend those agents of hell who get caught by the authorities. Vindictive bunch, they are."

"Which begs the question, what do they want with our little Faith?"

All eyes turned to Faith, whose own were pointed down. This was a moment she hoped would never come. She feared they wouldn't be able to handle it. "When I left Sunnydale, I went to LA. They found me there and gave me fifteen grand to off Angel for them." A gasp went up from those at the table. Ian remained silent. "I couldn't kill him, so I tried to get him to end the miserableness I call my life. He wouldn't do it and shortly there after I turned myself in. I never thought they'd do this." She had tears in her eyes, feeling she had lost her family.

Ian felt shitty, a feeling he didn't particularly like. "I'm sorry, Faith. I shouldn't have accused you until I got the full story."

Faith was shocked. "What do you have to be sorry about? I'm the one who fucked up."

"By fucked up, you mean you made a simple mistake a few years ago and had to go it alone, making bad decisions because no body had tried to teach you to make the right ones?"

"Are you about to tell me that none of it was my fault?"

"Hell no, you fucked up, kitty. I'm just saying that it's easy to turn to the dark side when those representing the light aren't too shiny." Ian sat in a chair, pulling Faith into his lap. He began rubbing her back, an action he knew made her calm down. "Just know, honey, that whatever you've been through, so have I. And I won't let you make the mistakes I have." 

Faith lowered her mouth to his, relaxing into the kiss. For a few seconds they lost each other in it, Faith seeking comfort and Ian more than happy to give it. 

"Thank you." Faith said in a soft whisper.

"Anything for you."

Ian turned to see the others start to get up to give them some privacy. "Sit." he commanded. Instantly three butts hit the wood of the chairs. Ian grinned. "Within a few hours I have discovered two dangers to the woman I love. Since they are her enemies they become mine. I will face these enemies and if I feel it is necessary, I will kill them. To tell you the truth, killing them won't bother me very much. However, this is not your fight. I will understand if you don't want to get involved. You left that behind when you moved here and I will respect that decision. What I need to know is, are you in or not? Because once you jump into a fight with these groups you can't back out later."

Dawn, Spike and Xander looked at each other for a moment. They seemed to communicate with each other silently, coming to a decision. Turning, Dawn said "We're in."

All five grinned. Rather than stand back when their two friends needed them most, they had decided to back them up. The same friends who had taken them in when they had no where to go. The same friends who had given them a purpose. The same friends who had become family. In that moment those two little words cemented the five. All over the world, evil in all it's myriad forms, whether demonic or human, shivered as if someone had not only walked over their graves but was now doing a little jig.

Ian turned to Spike and Xander. "I'm going to need you guys to take over the construction of the club for about a week."

"Why, mate?"

"Because I've got to go make sure they cancel the contract. They sent this to me first, but if I don't answer they'll send it to others. I can't let that happen."

"But what about the Watchers?" Dawn asked. "Won't they come back?"

"I don't think so. I've got a hunch that they'll go back to where they came from to regroup. Remember, they have no idea that my killing the Trackers is connected to Faith. To them they are two separate incidents. I think we have a few weeks till they make another move."

While this discussion is going on, Faith became strangely quiet. She didn't know what to do. So much was happening so quickly and she felt like she was barely keeping her head above water. And her life preserver was about to go out of town. As corny as it sounded, she liked knowing that Ian would be by her side in an instant if she needed him.

"We're going with you." She blurted out.

"No your not." Ian answered. "I work alone. I can't take the chance that something will go wrong and one of you will be hurt."

"Now you look here. I am not going to allow you to go against them alone. I don't care how good you think you are, I am going with you. Accept it." Faith had fire in her eyes as she said this. Ian's face hardened, not being accustomed to be spoken to in such a way. He got nose to nose with Faith, looking straight into her eyes. 

With a voice that could freeze fire he asked Faith, "I'm going to lose this fight no matter what, aren't I?" Then his face broke into a grin.

Smiling back at him Faith said, "Bet on it, stud."

"We leave tomorrow." Ian said. "We need to convince W and H to leave us alone."

"And how do you plan to do that?" Spike asked, grinning. This was going to be fun.

"Fruit basket?" Ian asked. They shook their heads. "Singing telegram?" Again with the shakes. "I know, sea bass."

Xanders pinky went to the edge of his mouth. "Are they ill tempered?"

Ian gave Xander a look. "Mayhaps. Mayhaps." This broke everyone into laughter. 

When the laughter stopped Dawn asked "How long will we be gone?"

"Bout a week. Shouldn't take that long. And you can all visit that Angle guy."

"Angel." Faith corrected.

"Whatever. All right everyone. Time for beddy bye. For tomorrow, the hunt begins." The others went to their rooms to the sound of Ian laughing maniacally. Really bad maniacal laughter.
    
    The most evil nice guy in the world, Dark Jester


	4. 4

"Spike, I need to talk to you."

Spike turned to see Ian standing in the doorway to his room. He knew it was only a matter of time before he and Ian had this talk. With the chip in his head Spike was useless in any battles that would come. Ian had told him once that most of his adversaries had been human. He had just wished that he could have maintained his delusion for a little while longer. "Whatcha need, mate?"

"Sit down." When Spike was seated Ian continued. "Please listen to me before you speak. You offer me a unique problem. I've seen you fight, Spike. I have seen few, mortal and immortal, who could stand against you, including myself. I have seen first hand how you became known as one of the most feared creatures on earth. You are truly one of the best fighters I have ever known."

"However, you are severely limited in what you can and can not do. Not being able to hurt men makes you a liability. I can not allow you to join us as you are. Before, when you allied with the blond slayer, almost all the enemies were demonic, which caused you no problem. Now, though, you will be faced with enemies who may be mortal. Monsters maybe, but still human."

"So, as you are now, you are almost useless to me." Tears were beginning to form in Spikes eyes. His greatest fear, that he would once again be nothing but a pathetic excuse for a man, that he would no longer be useful to those he cared about, was coming true. He couldn't be alone again, he just couldn't. Unlike many of his kind, Spike craved companionship. Where many vampires either sought a solitary existence of hunting, or making themselves leaders of clans, Spike enjoyed being among equal individuals. That was why he had enjoyed be part of the quartet of Angelus, Drusilla, and Darla.

"Lets not fool ourselves, Spike. We have two options, as I see it. One, we can keep you around for gopher work and the occasional demon killing. But I think that would be a waste of both your and my time. So that leaves me with the second option." Spikes eyes closed in resignation. "You can get that hunk of silicone out of your head." Spikes eyes flew open and his head whipped towards Ian, who had a grin on his face. 

"Which will it be, Spikey?"

"You're a right bastard, you know?"

"So people keep telling me."

"Can you really fix this?" Hope was entering Spike's voice.

"When you arrived I realized that you would be a powerful ally. After you told me about the chip I sent out word that I was interested in learning more about it. Word came back that one of the scientists that put it in also knew how to remove it. He named a price, I met it. You and I will meet up with him when we arrive in LA, before we make an appearance at Wolfram and Hart."

Spike did something he rarely did. He grabbed Ian and hugged him. He hugged him so hard that Ian could feel his ribs start to bend. When Spike released him it took Ian a few seconds to regain his breath.

"There will be conditions."

"Anything, so long as I get this fucking thing out of my bloody head."

"Language." Ian scolded. At Spikes look, "Sorry. Long story. Anywho, the conditions are very simple. One, you can not free range hunt. You either feed off criminals or blood bag it. I really don't care."

"You have no problem if I kill?"

"You didn't really think I'd give you back your fangs, then not allow you to use them, did you?" At Spike's nod, "Spike, wouldn't that make me a bit of a hypocrite. I've spent years hunting and killing evil men. I have no intention of stopping. That's why I'm an assassin. I expect nothing different from you. I'm just asking that you keep from terrorizing the general populace."

Spike nodded. Ian didn't expect him to stop killing, merely change prey. "What else?"

"This remains between us for the time being. No one finds out. What our enemies don't know about us can only help. And last, when I tell you to kill, you kill. Any questions?"

"None."

"Groovy."

"Spike, the coming times are going to be rough. Sides will be decided, which sucks for us. I don't take sides, I am a side. I do what I feel is right, and fuck what others think. If you stay with me, I promise I will defend you to the death. You answer only to us. This applies to all of us. We protect each other above all others. Anyone who has a problem with this can take it up with me."

Ian extended his hand. Spike took it, not hand to hand, but instead grasping each others wrists. A warriors handshake.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ian hung his phone up. Everything was going as plan. Faith's school had been informed of a family emergency. The construction of the Jungle was being taken care of. And the Sunnydalians had returned to England to deal with their dead and figure out what had happened.

Their bags had been packed into the two tinted SUV's. Ian, Spike and Xander in one, Faith, Dawn and Ersus in the other.

"Just stay behind me and if we get separated just give me a call."

"Ian, I know how to get to LA. Don't worry."

Ian pulled Faith into his arms, claiming her mouth. Letting go he looked into her eyes. "Faith, I love you more than my life. This is all so new to me. Let me worry." After getting her assurance that she would be careful, he turned and got into the drivers seat of his vehicle.

Once everyone was in their respective vehicles Ian gave the signal. Dawn and he pulled out of the driveway and headed towards the highway. Next stop: Los Angeles.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Two days later)

Nothing had happened since they had left Miami. They were just pulling into the city limits when Ian decided to break the subject.

"Okay, I understand why Dawn had to leave Sunnydale. I understand why Spike had to. What I don't get is why you had to leave, Xander."

"A few weeks before the incident between Dawn and the Initiative, Buffy made me make a choice; I could either help her and the goons, or I could stay with Dawn and Spike. I made my choice, so when they left I left."

"So you left with the woman you love and your best friend. Kind of poetic. How long have you and Dawn been knocking boots?" This got a laugh from Spike.

"We've been together for just under six months. Before that we were good friends."

"I sensed that there is little love lost between her and Buffy. Not that I'm one to talk, but don't siblings usually get along better."

"Slayers lost it. Ever since she hooked up with GI Joke she seems to have stopped caring. Power went to her head, it did. Nothing matters except keeping herself and GI happy."

"So if you guys fall back into their hands, things won't be too good for you three."

"More than likely they'll leave me alone. I was never much of a threat." Xander answered. "Spike'll be staked first chance." 

"And Dawn?"

"Thrown to the wolves."

"Hey, I happen to like wolves."

"The fact is, they'll get them over my dead body."

Ian looked over. Xander looked no different, save his eyes. In them was a determination, a oath that he would protect Spike and Dawn, even if it meant his life. 'Perfect' Ian thought, grinning. 'This is working quite nicely'

"Xander, I've already talked to Spike about this, and now it's your turn. The future is not going to be easy. We do not take sides. We destroy evil in all it's forms, human and non. We do it on our terms. Many will call us vigilantes. They'll be right. Many will say our methods are too extreme, that the men we go after need to be incarcerated. I say that some people can not be redeemed. Harris, if you stay in for the long haul, you won't be alone. You answer only to the group, no body else. Anyone comes after you has to deal with all of us. Is this something you can live with?"

"Count me in." Xander answered.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once they checked in to a nice hotel about two miles from their target, Ian and Spike left. The decision had been made to deal with the law firm the next evening, when, according to an informant, a board meeting was planned.

When they reached the warehouse the doctor operated out of, Ian pulled out a briefcase. Walking up to the door, the doctor invited both of them in. 

"You got the money?" the rat like doctor asked.

"Two million, like promised." Saying this Ian opened the briefcase, showing crisp hundred dollar bills. "You want to count it?"

"Yeah, I do." The doctor took the case to a table, where sat a bill counter. He began feeding bills into it. After a few minutes he rejoined Ian and Spike, both of whom were looking very bored.

"You ready, mate? Or would you like a bathroom break?"

The doctor sneered at Spike, like he was inferior. He turned to Ian. "I have your assurance that you won't kill me?"

"You have my most solemn word. However, know this." Ian got eye to eye with the man, giving him a look that had made soldiers almost crap their pants. "If you double cross us, or anything goes wrong, I will make your last minutes of life as painful as possible. Even if it truly is an accident, you will suffer."

Gulping, the doctor backed up. "Let's begin."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(one hour later)

Ian held the chip in his hand, turning it. How could such a small item cause so many problems. It was just unnatural. Hearing a groan, he turned to see Spike sitting up.

"How do you feel?"

"Like someone cut into my head."

"Appropriate." Ian walked up to Spike. "Hit him." He motioned to the doctor. When the doctor started to protest Ian glowered. "We have to make sure it works, and I'm not human enough. Try not to hurt him too much, Spike." 

Spike shot his fist at the doctor, holding back. Even so, the man flew over a table. 

"Any trouble."

"Not a bit, mate."

"Spike?"

"Yeah."

"Kill the doctor."

"But I did what you said." The doctor protested. "You promised."

"I know. But we can't take the chance that you'll come back and screw with us. Plus, we want to keep this on the down low for the time being, and I'm pretty sure you'd squeal."

"But you promised...." Anything else he might have said was cut off as Spike's fangs entering his throat. HE began to feed. The red liquid flowing down his throat was so incredible that he almost came in his pants. Letting the limp body fall to the ground, he turned to Ian. The grin that was on his face vanished as he saw Ian pointing a small crossbow at his chest.

"Now, am I going to have to worry about you going on a killing spree now that you're unrestrained? Or can we remain friends?'

"Friends forever, wanker."

"Cool. I'm hungry. Let's go get some Chinese."

As they left, briefcase in hand, Spike turned to Ian. "You know, that was kind of cruel."

"What was cruel?"

"You telling me to kill him after you promised we wouldn't. Not that I'm complaining, mind you. You just seem to be someone who stands by his word."

"And I do, Spike. My word is very important to me. However, I promised I wouldn't kill him. Never said you wouldn't." he said with a grin.

Spike threw back his head and let loose a laugh. "I like your style."   
  

    
    The most evil nice guy in the world, Dark Jester


	5. 5

"We've got Chinese." Spike called as he and Ian entered the hotel suite. They had rented the penthouse for two evenings. After the meeting with Wolfram and Hart tomorrow they planned to return home. Ian scanned the room but couldn't find Dawn or Faith.

"Where are the girls?"

Xander raised his head from his Mongolian beef. "In your room." he said with a grin.

Confused by the grin, Ian opened the door to find Dawn and Faith asleep. Sometime during their slumber they had moved so that they were touching, almost in each others arms. For a second jealousy ran through Ian before he realized that it really didn't bother him. He thought they looked cute. Both were in their pajamas; Faith in a t-shirt and his flannel pants, Dawn in a set that featured little bunnies. Closing the door, Ian walked into the main room. He sat with his two friends, eating his sweet and sour pork. He knew Spike and Xander were throwing glances his way.

"What is it guys? Why do you keep looking at me?"

"Your taking this pretty well."

"Doesn't seem to be bothering you. Why should it bother me?"

"You sure, man?"

"Look guys, far as I know they're not doing anything. Although you seem to know more than I do."

Xander and Spike looked at each other, silently communicating on whether or not to tell Ian.

"Guys, if you think there is something I should know, then tell me. If not, don't sweat it."

Xander took a deep breath. "Promise me that you won't get upset."

"When have I ever gotten mad?"

"How bout that time the senior grabbed Faiths ass at Parent/Teacher night."

"Or the time the dog catcher was going to shoot the pooch for eating that ladies poodle." Spike added.

"Or the time..."

"Alright, I get the point. I'm not the poster child for calm and rational thought. Just tell me already."

"When Faith got to Sunnyhell, her and Nibs became friends. Dawn was 13 and Faith was 16. As time went on they grew closer. That's one of the reasons Buffy hates Faith so much."

Ian swallowed. "You don't mean those two...." Ian made hand motions.

"No, no, no.Just flirting and the occasional grope. No...." Xander made similar hand motions.

"So what should I care? If Faith and Dawn are picking up, then good for them. As long as she still loves me she can do whatever she wants. Why, does it bother you?"

"That's the thing, I know it probably should but it doesn't. Isn't that strange?"

"Two healthy men, not pissed off by the fact that their girlfriends are sleeping together? Are you two listening to yourselves?"

"Blondies got a point. They do make an interesting picture. 

All three men just pictured that. Smiles broke out on their faces.

Ending the moment Spike turned to Ian. "Mate, what's in the cases?"

"Insurance. Those two are for Faith and Xander. The other case is mostly odds and ends. You and Dawn will be accompanying me into the boardroom."

"Do you think we'll have any problems?" Xander asked.

"None that I cans see. I predict we'll go in, I'll tell them to leave us alone, we go get ice cream. Maximum time, maybe seven minutes."

"You make it sound simple."

"I can be quite persuasive when I want to be."

"You going in armed?"

"No, that's why I want to bring Spike and Dawn in with me." Ian popped his pinky claw, using it to pick something out of his teeth. "Between the two of them I think we can get the job done. We've got to make them know that even if they take me out somehow, the rest of you will still be able to get the job done."

Anything else that might have been said stopped as dawn and Faith entered. All the men thought they looked so adorable, sleep tousled in their jammies. Neither gave any evidence that anything had gone on in the bedroom. they went directly to the food, nearly inhaling it.

"So what are you guys talking about out here?" Faith asked through a mouth of moo shu.

"Lesbians." Spike answered.

"We're pro-lesbian. But only the hot ones." Xander added.

Both girls just looked at the two males. "Men" they said at the same time, grinning. They then looked to see what Ian's opinion was, or where he had been. The seat was empty. They heard a laugh come from the balcony, just as the sliding glass door closed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ian, Spike, and Dawn stood outside the doors to Wolfram and Hart. The day had been spent leisurely. Spike, Ian , and Faith had watched pay per view while Xander and Dawn had decided to go to a local mall. Ian was currently making sure everything was in place.

"Are you sure you two are in position?"

"Yes, Teddy bear. Me and 'Nighthawk' ("Hey" Xander could be heard over the phone) are in position. Just call when you need us."

"Will do, kitty." Hanging up, he turned to see Dawn grinning and Spike making gagging noises.

"You two are so sweet my fangs hurt."

"Shut up, overbite. Your just jealous."

"As if." Dawn said.

"Exactly how old are you two?"

Both stuck their tongues out at him.

"So how do we get in?" Spike asked.

"I was thinking we go through the lobby and up the elevator."

"Aren't we trying to be sneaky?" Dawn asked.

"Why? They already know we're here." Ian motioned upwards, where a security camera was watching them.

Opening the door the trio walked towards the elevator. Right before them was the guard station, which contained an actual guard.

"Wolfram and Hart is closed."

"I know. I'm just paying a visit to some old acquaintances."

"i don't think you under stood. Get the fuck out." The guard stood up, trying to intimidate Ian with his large size. It wasn't working. The guard was a typical lackey, hired for his brawn, not his brains. He was probably used to bullying his way through life. "Now you take your little tramp and fuck off."

Ian turned to Dawn. "You never told me you were a tramp."

Dawn looked mock offended. "I'm not!"

"So why did he say you were?"

"He's lying."

Ian turned to the guard. "Tisk, tisk. Spreading rumors about a little girl. For shame." Ian wagged his finger at the guard. Dawn started giggling. Even Spike, who had snuck up behind the guard to offer a diversion if needed, was hard pressed to stifle a laugh.

The guard pulled his sidearm and fired, not at Ian but at Dawn. No little girl laughed at him. What he saw in the last moments of his life astounded him. Ian's hand shot out, catching the bullet before it could hit Dawn. A small splash of blood shot from the hand.

Even Spike was a little amazed. Shaking it off he grabbed the guard, spinning him around. The guard was just brining his gun to bear when he felt a coil of rope loop around his throat. Drawing back, Ian began strangling him. It was a bloodless death, the rope too thick to cut into the throat. The guard took three minutes to die.

Letting the guards body fall, Ian pried the bullet from where it was embedded in his hand. Turning to Dawn he asked, "Are you okay?"

"You caught a bullet. And he's dead."

"Yes. Is that a problem?" he asked worriedly.

"He was going to kill me. And he called me a tramp." Dawn pouted. "I'm not a tramp."

"Of course your not, luv."

"I'm not." She stomped her foot.

"No ones saying you are, honey." Ian raised his hands. "Pure as fresh snow."

"Darn tooten." Dawn answered.

"I hate to break up this love fest, but aren't we here for a reason?"

"Quite right, old chap." Ian answered in a bad British accent, causing his companions to groan.

The three walked to the elevator. Entering, Ian pushed the button for the top floor, where the board room was located. As the elevator rose Spike asked the question both he and Dawn were wondering.

"How'd you learn to do that?"

"What, catch a bullet?"

"No, talk with a British accent. Yeah, catch a bullet."

"Saw an old friend of mine do it. He taught me how. Hurts like hell, let me tell you."

Before they could continue the conversation the elevator doors opened. The three walked down the hall. At the end was the door to the boardroom. Standing outside the door were two men, a bald African American and a slender man in glasses. What gave Ian a moment of pause was the fact that both men were carrying axes.

"Gentlemen." Ian nodded towards the men.

"What is your business here?" the man in the glasses asked. 

"My business, brit, is my own. Who are you?'

"Hey man." The black man injected. "We ain't letting you play with your lawyer buddies. Just wait in line."

Spike looked around. "What bloody line?"

"Our friend is in there now." the brit said. "I'm afraid you'll have to wait to do your ill business until he is done."

"Who said my business is ill?"

"Anyone who works for Wolfram and Hart is into evil business."

"I agree. Which is why I'm going in. Your buddies business 'ill' business will have to wait."

"Our man's not on their side."

"Well, neither are we."

"Then what are you here for?"

"they have a contact out on my girlfriend. I'm going to have them cancel it."

"And you expect them to do this merely because you ask them to?"

"Pretty much." At this point Ian's cell phone rang. "Hello. Hey Kitty Kat. What do you mean? Alright, we're going in. No, don't do anything. Wait for my signal." Hanging up the phone he turned to the men. "Your buddies in trouble.'

All four men tried opening the door, to no avail. The door was solid oak and was locked from the inside. Ian pulled everyone away, then turned to Dawn. "Dawn, can you blow it?"

Dawn's eyes glowed blue. The glow spread to her hands as she said "Incindre.". A ball of blue fire shot from her hands, flying into the door. A smoking hole was all that remained of the door.

As the smoke cleared the scene came into view. Seated around a long table were some twenty men and women in suits. At the head of said table sat Holland, whose jaw was almost in his lap. On the left side of the room a halted struggle stood. A tall, built vampire looked to be struggling with a large furry shape that looked familiar. Before the vampire's friends could run to his aid Ian's voice boomed.

"Creed, what the fuck are you doing?" 


	6. 6

Acknowledgements: I would like to thank all my betas, especially Spanky Bunny(for being a royal pain in the butt and telling me what I'm doing wrong in the bluntest language possible), Merlin(for putting my story on his site. Go there.), and Canada Bradshaw.

The furry shape threw the vampire away and turned. His rage filled face emptied to be replaced with a grin.

"Azrael, what are you doing here?"

"Azrael?" Dawn asked.

"Nickname."

Ian walked up to Creed, extending his hand, only to be pulled into a bear hug.

"Victor, ribs breaking, blacking out."

"Pussy." Creed said, releasing Ian, who fell to the floor.

Ian looked up Victor's seven foot frame. Like always Victor looked like a wild man. Still dressed in his fur coat, he was about the scariest person you could meet.

"You're not working with these guys, are you?"

"Got nothing better to do." Creed answered.

"Your telling me that with all the conflicts in the world you can't find someone better than these nitwits?"

"Hey, times are tough. No one wants brutal assassinations anymore. It's all quick and clean." Victor said disgruntled.

"Has it ever occurred to you to change? Maybe you'd get more jobs if you didn't tear the contract limb from limb."

"Look who's talking." Victor said sarcastically.

"Shut up."

Victor just grinned.

"I'll deal with you in a minute." Ian pointed at Victor. Turning he saw that all eyes were on Victor and him. Walking to the table all eyes followed him. Reaching the table Ian jumped on top of it, continuing his walk to Holland.

"Azrael, good to see you." Holland extended his hand.

Ian took it. "Wish I could say the same." Releasing his hand Ian looked around, sitting on the table in front of Holland. "Where's Lindsey?"

"He quit a few years ago."

"Quit or was retired?"

"He quit."

"Damn. I liked him."

"He was a good attorney, but he grew a conscience."

"Damn him for trying to be decent." Ian answered sarcastically.

"Have you come to accept the contract on Miss. Wilkins?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. You see, I want the contract canceled."

"Why? Have you completed it?" Holland said confused.

"No, she's still very much alive. And I'd like to keep her that way for as long as possible."

"Why would you want such a thing?"

"I love her."

"So, Azrael finally found someone so desperate that they'd sleep with him." Victor laughed. His only answer was the finger.

"Well, I understand why you can't complete the contract. But you still haven't given me a reason to cancel it." Holland said smugly.

"I can give you a reason." Ian reached into his coat.

"What are you going to do? Kill me? I know you won't because I myself am not a threat."

"You'd be very surprised what I am willing to do for our friends and her." He pulled the cell phone out and opened it. "But you're right for now, I'm not going to do a damn thing." Hitting a memory button he said one word into the phone. "Windows."

Two high caliber bullets shattered the windows. Two dots appeared on Holland's head. 

"Now Holland, I know you are not a stupid man but I'll explain things to you anyway. You have two high powered sniper rifles pointed at your head. One of said rifles is being held by none other than the lovely Faith 'Kitty Kat' Wilkins herself." Ian's face broke into a grin. "Now, if you cancel the contract those dots will disappear and we will be on our way. However, if you don't, then she gets to decide your fate."

"You know this isn't over." Holland's look was pure venom.

"I'd be very surprised if it was. However, unless you tell Faith what she wants to hear, this will be over very soon for you." 

"Fine, you win. The contract is canceled." Holland sagged in defeat.

Ian spoke into the phone once again. "He agreed. I'll meet you two at he vehicles." One of the lasers disappeared. The other, however, traveled from Holland's forehead to his chest. Everybody in the room held their breath, except Creed, who was enjoying this, and Spike and Angel, who technically didn't breathe. Ian walked to the shattered window and looked out. He had placed himself in the lasers path. He was barely able to make out the form of Faith aiming the rifle.

"Faith, you don't want to do this."

"Move Ian." Faith growled out.

His voice softened. "He's just an old man who thinks he's powerful. He's not a threat anymore, Faith." The laser began to waiver. "Honey, I'm going to move and if you want to kill him then nail him. It changes nothing between us. I'll love you no matter what. It's up to you." 

Before Ian could stand aside Faith had moved the gun's sight from Holland to a woman Ian recalled named Lilah. Faith spoke into the phone, which made Ian's chuckle, then the dot disappeared.

"Faith says bang."

As Ian turned to go Holland threw himself from his seat while yelling. "Creed, kill them.'

"Why would I want to do that?" Creed asked confused.

"Because I said so. That's what I pay you for."

"How bout.......no."

"What?!?!"

"He said no, wanker. Two letters, one syllable, means the same thing in many languages."

"I order you to kill them, Creed. Or else ?"

Ian covered his face while mumbling. "He didn't just try to order Victor around then threaten him, did he?"

"Are you threatening me, frail?" Creed towered over the squirming Holland. "Do you know what I do to people who threaten me?" He was almost yelling.

"Knit them tea cozies?' Spike asked

"Dinner and a show?" Dawn injected

Creed looked at them as if they were nuts. "You guys are strange."

"Look who's talking, fuzz ball." Ian countered. Creed growled good naturedly.

The Brit., the black guy, and the vampire were slightly in awe of the man who not only acted like killing members of Wolfram and Hart was on his list right after mow the lawn, but who also seemed friendly with the beast man. Spike and Dawn, however, took it in stride.

"C'mon, lets' get that ice cream." As the trio, with Creed, left the room, Ian stopped at the door. "Holland, if you reinstate the contract, or renege, I will find out. And with what I'll do to you, you'll wish I had let Faith shoot you." With that said they continued out the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spike, what the hell is going on here?" the vampire asked. "Why are you and Dawn here? And who is this man?"  
  
"Sod off, poof."  
  
Angel grabbed Spike by the lapels and threw him against the wall. He got nose to nose with his childe. "Listen, boy, you will tell me what I want to know, one way or another."  
  
Dawn's hands started to rise, preparing to blow Angel off Spike, when she felt a staying hand. "Let them work this out for themselves." Dawn lowered her hands, knowing that Ian was right. Angel and Spike might fight ferociously but they really did love each other.  
  
Ian turned to Creed. "So what did we walk into? Looked like you were getting ready to rip Angle's face off."  
  
"Angel." Wesley corrected.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Creed grinned. "I was summoned there by one of the clients. The vampire got in my way."  
  
At that point the boardroom doors opened, signaling the end of the meeting. They could see Holland giving them all a death glare. Spike and Angel had stopped fighting, now merely glaring. Ian and Creed's attention snapped to the men who followed Holland out and now walked towards them. The one in the lead was an Asian man of middle age. His long black hair shined from it's tight ponytail. He was dressed in an expensive suit under a coat of heavy leather. He was flanked by what could only be ninjas, both in brightly colored uniforms. He couldn't tell which one the green one belonged to but he did recognize the blue one.  
  
Both Ian and Creed gave slight bows. "Master Tsung."  
  
Shang Tsung returned the bow. "Azrael. Sabretooth. What a surprise to see you both. To what do I owe this pleasure?"  
  
"I was just looking for some fun." Creed answered.

"Personal." Ian answered.  
  
"Indeed." Shang answered, grinning. "I must take my leave but I would be very happy to catch up with the two of you. Are either of you doing anything for lunch tomorrow?" At their negatives, "Excellent. Would you like to meet at Piercings, say 11:00?"  
  
Ian and Creed looked at each other. "11:00 sounds fine. Until then, Master Tsung." Creed answered.  
  
"Until then."  
  
On their way down, Spike and Dawn explained what they were doing while Ian and Creed walked in silence. When they reached the outside Creed went his separate way. As they got closer to the SUV's Faith ran and leapt into Ian's arms, wrapping her legs around his waist. She captured his lips and refused to give them back until they both needed air.  
  
"What was that for?" Ian gasped.  
  
"You just being you." Faith answered.  
  
"Faith?" Angel asked.  
  
"Angel!!" Faith squealed. Letting go of Ian she hugged Angel. Angel wrapped his arms around the small woman, amazed that it was the same Faith that Xander had driven away with some six months previous. She looked…happy.  
  
Faith backed up to stand next to Ian. "Wesley, Gunn. You are both looking well."  
  
"As are you, Faith. You look very happy."  
  
"I am." Faith gave Ian's hand a squeeze.  
  
Spike, Xander, and Dawn stood behind Ian and Faith, offering silent support. While it was unlikely, if anyone came down hard on Faith they were ready. This fact was not lost on Angel and his companions. Which made Angel smile. It was good that Faith had people backing her up, even if one of them was his childe.  
  
He was broken out of his thoughts by Ian.  
  
"So your Angel? They talk a great deal about you."  
  
"Only good things I hope."  
  
"Well, leather pants aside, yeah. Names Ian." He extended his hand, which Angel took, finding the grip to be firm but not crushing. This was a man who had nothing to prove. "You want to come get ice cream with us?"  
  
Faith let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. It was important that Ian and Angel got along.  
  
"Ice cream?" Angel asked, smirking. "I appreciate the offer but we've had a full day. How long are you in town?"  
  
"We're leaving tonight." Faith answered a little disappointed. "Although I suppose we could visit for a while."  
  
Faith gave Ian a kiss on the cheek. Ian looked at the three men in front of him. Angel looked pleased that Faith would be visiting. Gunn and Wesley, however, looked slightly nervous. He could understand why, a lot had happened between these people. The fact was that Ian didn't really give a damn. All that mattered to him was the happiness of his family.  
  
"I insist that you stay with us. We have plenty of room." Angel said.

Finding no arguments, they broke into two groups. It had been decided that Ian and Xander would return to the hotel for the gear while the others would meet them at the Hyperion.  
  
Pleasantries were exchanged and the two groups separated. Ian and Xander got into the Grand Cherokee and began driving.  
  
"I noticed you and the beast man were pretty chummy."  
  
"Who, Creed? We've crossed paths over the years. Found we have a lot in common. Creed is an enigma. On the outside he's a monster. Inside that head, though, is a very smart mind. Never underestimate him."  
  
"So what's the reason I'm in the jeep? You need to talk to me about something?"  
  
Ian looked at Xander, grinning. "I guess I shouldn't underestimate you either." Xander beamed at the praise. "Tomorrow I'm meeting Creed and an old friend for lunch. I'd like you to come with me."  
  
"Sure. But why?"  
  
"I'm teaching you to fight like me, aren't I? Well, I want to introduce you to some people. It's time you met some of the people who really make the world work. I should warn you, though, that Tsung is a lot to get used to. He's a sorcerer who was lead by a dark god who wanted to take over this dimension. They had a falling out and last I heard they were still fighting."  
  
"Sounds like quite a guy." Xander joked.  
  
"He's a trip. You'll like him once you get to know him. He's got a weird sense of honor."  
  
"So he's like you. Neutral."  
  
"Oh no. Shang's evil. But he's an honorable evil. If he gives his word he keeps it." Ian remained quiet for a moment, letting Xander calm down. He loved this next part. "He also steals souls."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
Ian started chuckling. "That's what we call it. It's actually his opponents life force. You can never truly take someone's soul but you can take their energy. That's why Shang looks thirty five when he was born roughly 600 years ago."  
  
"What do you get a 600 year old for his birthday?"  
  
"He's quite fond of ancient Japanese art, actually."  
  
Xander mulled this over. "Anything else I need to know?"  
  
"I can only think of two things. His team consists of some pretty bad dudes, so don't piss them off, especially the ninjas."  
  
"He has ninjas? Cool." Xander had a little boys grin. (Come on. Guys find ninjas cool no matter how old they are.)  
  
"And his lover is roughly 300 years older than him."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
When they got to the hotel they loaded everything up and checked out before heading towards the Hyperion. On the way Ian spoke again.  
  
"Harris, remember how I told you that your training would begin soon?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"How's tomorrow?"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"I was going to take this slower but recent events have sped up the time table. I've decided to first train you in a hand to hand, then weapons. Are you agreeable to this?"  
  
"Yes sir." Xander answered respectfully.  
  
"Xander, I'm only five years older than you. I know I'm getting older. Don't add to it."  
  
"Sorry." Xander said sheepishly.  
  
"It's okay." Ian grinned. "Get some sleep tonight. For tomorrow you'll meet one of the deadliest ninjas in existence.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two men walked into the Hyperion, finding everyone in the lobby. The sides were split. Spike, Dawn, and Faith on one side, Angel, Gunn, Wesley, and three women on another.

There was a lot of tension in the air, much it directed at Faith. Angel seemed at ease, completely comfortable to be in the presence of the slayer. So was a blond woman, although she was a little nervous about Spike. Wesley, Gunn, and a dark haired woman were on edge. They expected something to happen. The other woman, a beautiful brunette, just seemed to be slightly nervous but adapting well.

Ersus bound down the steps an jumped up, nuzzling Dawn. At the same time all six occupants on the other couch jumped up. Wesley and the blond woman both pulled guns. At this time several things happened at once. Ersus got between Dawn and A.I.. Dawn prepared to attack the two, the quiet girl did the same directed at Dawn. Gunn grabbed an axe while the brunette aimed a crossbow at Faith, who had jumped into a fighting stance alongside Spike. Xander had whipped out a colt from his coat and was aiming it at everybody alternately.

Ian and Angel stood there. They looked at each other, silently communicating. Finally coming to an unspoken decision, both turned to their perspective teams. 

"Stand down."

"Put those away."

Seeing them waiver, the two men yelled at the same time.

"NOW!"

The Miami crew was the first to stand down, returning to their seats. Following their lead, A.I. put their weapons away and sat as well.

Ian walked to Ersus. He scratched his head. "Good boy."

"What do you mean, good boy? He was about to attack us." the blond woman asked.

"Which is what Ian told him to do." Xander said.

"What?" the dark haired woman screamed.

"Ian told Ersus to protect us no matter what." Faith answered. "Don't worry, Princess. Ersus is just a big puppy. He wouldn't have attacked. Unless one of us told him to. Then you'd all be so much meat." she ended with an evil grin.

"Oh that's going to put their minds at ease." Spike quipped.

Ian suddenly felt very tired. "I'm going to bed. Where do I sleep, Broody?"

"His name's Angel." Princess said.

"Look, I'm down with calling you any names you want. Personally I think there was a lot of weed being smoked when your parents named you, but hey. However, I am not calling a man that built Angel. It's not going to happen

"Follow me." Angel said, trying to hide his grin.

"You're going to bed?" Faith asked.

"I've got a big day tomorrow." He leaned down, kissing her on the cheek. "Have fun with your friends."

Angel lead Ian to one of the rooms. Along the way they chatted about nothing, sizing each other up. Neither particularly trusted the other but would try for the sake of the people downstairs. Entering the room, Ian set his sword case down, stripped to his boxer briefs, and slid into bed. He was asleep in moments. He woke a few hours later when Faith joined him. He wrapped his arms around her, burying his face in her hair. Soon both were asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Faith woke an hour after joining Ian. She turned bed until she was face to face with him. She loved just watching him sleep. The months in Florida had done it's job, leaving him with a slight tan. Faint white lines crossed his face here and there, evidence that his enemies had gotten just a little too close at times. He had a slight beard growing, having forgotten to shave the previous morning. She ran her cheek over his lightly, reveling in the scratchiness of it. She loved the fact that she was able to feel so comfortable with this man. In the past her bedmates had only been interested in the groping and sex, never the cuddling. Ian, however, could spend hours reading with her in his arms as she watched T.V.. It seemed he just enjoyed her company.

She noticed the tension in his face. He never truly slept deep. His senses were always active, searching for danger. 'Oh Ian, what kind of life have you lead?'

Faith returned to just watching Ian. He had a nice face. It was a strong, noble face. The only things keeping it from being perfect were the scars and his nose. It pointed slightly to the right, a result of a break that hadn't been set properly. She thought it made him look cute, an imperfection that kept him from looking too good.

She saw a glint to the left of his face. In his ear were two silver hoops, one in the lobe and one at the top of the ear. His other ear was similarly adorned. All four had been done by Faith with a pin, a bottle of alcohol, and a zippo. She had a sneaking suspicion that he could never say no to her. Like father, like son. Faith thought they made him look dangerous. It also didn't hurt that he now looked like a pirate, a fantasy she had had for years. One she planned on acting out with Ian. 'If he ever drops his pants' she thought. Never had she met a man with greater control, except maybe Angel. She loved the fact that he was trying to be a gentleman but damned she wanted to taste him.

Nuzzling up to him, Faith quickly slipped into slumber, safe in the knowledge that she would never be alone again.

  
  

    
    The most evil nice guy in the world, Dark Jester


	7. 7

Xander kneeled on the floor of Angel's training room. He was naked save for a small towel around his waist. In front of him Ian was also kneeling, also in a towel. To see them thus was to see a study in contradiction. Xanders body was big. Years of working with his hands had given him the physique of a builder, someone used to working at a constant rate. His waist tapered, coming to meet the legs. His legs were used for power. Something comparable would be to say he had the build of a bear.  
  
Ian's physique, on the other hand, was more feline. While he lacked his apprentices mass, he made up for it in density. Underneath his skin, cables of muscle shifted and rippled. Muscles achieved through a life time of hunting and training. His body was designed for agility and speed, power to a lesser degree. His skin was stretched taut over his body, ripped to an extreme. Scars were highlighted over much of his torso and arms. Along his upper body, most notably his chest, back, and arms were an array of tattoos, none of which looked pointless. He had the body of a hunter, one that was good at its job.  
  
"Are you ready, Xander?"  
  
"I think I am. I'll do my best."  
  
"That's all that can be asked of you. Before we begin, you need to understand a few things. First, while our bodies will remain here, our souls will be traveling to another dimension where time moves differently. What the soul can understand, the body can achieve. Second, your teacher will place the necessary skills into your head, then hone them. By the time you return, you will have the ability to stand up to any man. However, it will take time to get your body used to this. And third, you will not die." He grinned. "No matter how much you want to."  
  
Xander gulped. Here it is, the big time. He calmed himself, drawing on his near endless inner strength. "I am ready."  
  
Ian took Xander's hands in his and began to chant. Xander didn't understand the language but he found it strangely soothing. Soon he found he couldn't keep his eyes open. As his eyes began to fall closed he noticed he could barely hear Ian. Finally, his eyes fell shut.  
  
A moment later he heard Ian calling to him. Opening his eyes, he no longer found himself in Angel's basement. He was in some oriental temple, very ancient looking. The room was lit by torches, which flickered eerily. He turned to see Ian, who was no longer nearly naked. He was now dressed in a black outfit that covered him from head to toe. It was underneath a breastplate, arm guards, leather gauntlets, and leggings of dark green. His hair was in it's usual tight ponytail. Looking down at himself, he found he himself dressed similarly, only with deep red rather than green.  
  
"Why are we dressed like ninjas?"  
  
"Because you're about to learn a powerful form of ninjitsu."  
  
"Where are we, exactly?"  
  
"The Realm of the Dead."  
  
"Oh." Xanders head whipped to Ian. "Say that again, because I could have sworn you just said we were in the realm of the dead."  
  
"Your teacher has been dead for a few centuries now. He became undead about a decade ago to seek revenge on the clan that killed him and his family. A few years ago he found it. Now he exists here. Ahh, here he comes."  
  
Xander turned to the hallway. Walking down the path was a man dressed like them, only in yellow with a mask that covered the lower part of his face. As he came closer Xander realized that his eyes were completely opaque. He was six feet away when he stopped. Turning to Ian, he bowed deeply.  
  
"Red Death."  
  
Ian returned the bow. "Master Scorpion."  
  
Scorpion turned to Xander. "Whom have you brought to me?"  
  
"This is my apprentice. He has no name as yet, but I believe he will shortly. He is the one I wish you to train."  
  
"Our debt will be cleared then."  
  
"Completely."  
  
Scorpion walked to Xander. "Let us begin." Having said this, he buried his fingers INSIDE Xander's skull. A deep burning began as the yellow clad ninja transferred much of his combat knowledge into the young man's head.  
  
Finally the ordeal was over. Xander dropped to his knee, exhausted. He took a moment to catch his breath, then rose to his feet, his head high. He looked into the soulless eyes of his teacher and waited.  
  
Without warning Scorpion began his attack. Sending a flurry of punches and kicks, he held nearly nothing back as he tried to destroy Xander. To everyones surprise, none more than Xander, he couldn't touch him. The young man moved and blocked so effectively that there wasn't a mark on him. Deciding to take things up a notch, Scorpion leapt back and flung his right hand forward, palm out. A spear exploded out of his palm attached to an fleshy umbilical cord, directed straight at Xander's chest. Without missing a beat Xander blocked. Unfortunately, the spear veered at the last second, rounded Harris, and entered his back. Paralyzed, he could nothing as the ninja reeled him in. When he was within range, Scorpion shot his fist up in an uppercut, lifting Xander off the ground and tearing the spear out. Xander landed hard several feet away and did not move.  
  
Standing above him Ian turned to his former sensei. "What do you think?"  
  
"He has a tremendous amount of ability and acclimated the knowledge so rapidly he needed no time for meditation. Even quicker than you. I believe it will not take long to make him into a master."  
  
"That is why I brought him to you rather than Ezekial."  
  
Xander came back to consciousness. "Now I know what a worm on a hook feels like." Taking Ian's proferred hand Xander got to his feet. "That was fun in away that was not. What the hell is that thing?"  
  
"One of my abilities. Hence my name." With that Scorpion began his attack again.  
  
For several hours this continued. Xander 'died' many times, only to come back from it stronger. Finally, the yellow ninja called for the training to stop.  
  
"I can teach you no more, young man. You have mastered all that can be taught to you for now." With that the ninja bowed deeply to him. Xander returned the bow. "Go forth and kill thy enemies." Scorpion turned and disappeared up the path.  
  
Xander turned to Ian. "Kill thy enemies?"  
  
"He's centuries old. I didn't understand half the things he was talking about when he taught me." Ian clapped his hands. Xander found himself back in his body facing Ian.  
  
"So, how'd I do?" he asked apprehensively.  
  
"Remember how I said you could be greater than me?" Xander nodded. "I'm more sure of that than ever."  
  
"Really? I thought I was kind of clumsy."  
  
"You just did in a few hours what it takes years in the real world. It took me two such trips to get where you are." Xander grinned at the praise. "Don't let it go to your head, boy. You still have to learn to execute it in this body. That will take a few weeks to perfect, which is where I come in."  
  
Xander nodded at this, understanding. He did have two questions from the experience, though. "What was that thing about him calling you Red Death?"  
  
"Different groups have different names for me. When you've done the things I've done you meet lots of different groups. I'd say I have roughly seven names, depending on who you ask."  
  
"Why didn't you tell him my name when he asked?"  
  
"Two reasons. One, never tell the dead your real name. It gives them a certain degree of power over you. Most won't do anything with it, but better safe than sorry. And two, you have no name. With what you are doing you have to earn a name. Most of the world does not know me as Ian McCloud. That way they can't find me when I don't want to be found."  
  
Ian grasped Xander;s shoulder. "You are the first person I have ever taught. I do not trust people lightly. Call me cynical, but most people will disappoint you. Usually this isn't their fault, it's just the way it goes. You, I think, will not disappoint me. I see a great man in you, Alexander, and I will not let you disappoint me. I just pray I don't let you down."  
  
Xander grasped Ian's shoulder in kind. "How could you ever let me down? You're my brother in everything but blood."  
  
Ian smirked. "At least I'm not like a father to you."  
  
"That position is taken by an old friend from Sunnydale. And he's not my real father, thoughj I wish he had been."  
  
"I can disappoint you by getting you all killed. Xander, let me make this clear. No matter what happens, you protect the Pack over me. I am not important. They are."  
  
"The Pack?" Xander said with a grin. "I like it."  
  
"I thought you would. Promise me, Harris. Promise me you'll put their lives before mine."  
  
"I promise, but why?"  
  
Ian was silent for a few moments. "Xander, everyone has gifts they're born with. Most never realize theirs. We all have. You and Spike are capable of an incredible love. Both of you will stand by those people you care for, no matter what stands in your way. Your loyalty is absolute, even at the cost of your lives and dignity."  
  
"Dawn instills a desire in others to protect her. Even though she is incredibly powerful in her own right, others still feel a need to protect her. They will make themselves better, stronger on the off chance that she will need that strength."  
  
"Faith is a survivor. She has gone through a life that many warriors would buckle under, and she has had to do it alone for the most part. She has felt very little love from others, so she has craved the brief affection strangers give her during sex. Many will look at her and see a woman of no hope, a lost cause. But after all that, she's still standing. She will always find a way to survive, no matter what. I don't think she will allow herself to ever truly give up."  
  
Xander was blown away. He had never thought of it that way, but now that he thought about it he felt what Ian had said was true. Those were gifts his Family had.  
  
"And what is yours, Ian?"  
  
"Mine is the least of all. I'm a killer, Xander. No more, no less. I have a gift of death since I was born. I can turn myself into a machine, emotionless. I have killed scores and only one of those bothers me, because of the brutality. I will kill to keep mine safe, no matter what. Many think I'm noble. Many have said that I do what must be done. But when it all comes down to it, I'm nothing but a killer. And a coward."  
  
Xander was shocked. Ian may be many things, but a coward was not one of them. "Ian, how can you say you're a coward?"  
  
"Because I gave up. A few years ago it all just became too much. All the death, all the pain, and I had to do it all alone. Before you all came to me I only truly connected with one man, who died. It all became too much. So I sought to end my life."  
  
"It wasn't as easy as you may think. I couldn't just kill myself, there is no honor in that. I had to be killed in battle. So, after searching, I found my executioners. I took on an enemy that was so mighty I didn't stand a chance. I walked into a mansion in Brazil and took on an entire clan of vampires. Six masters and roughly thirty minions, along with a smattering of fledglings."  
  
Hearing Xanders gasp Ian grinned. "As you can see, my plan didn't go as planned. Something took over me and wouldn't let me die. I don't really know what happened. The next thing I knew it was morning and I was surrounded by dust."  
  
"Whoa, that is so cool."  
  
"In hindsight, it was kind of cool. On the bright side, I didn't want to die anymore. Unfortunately I was almost dead. More broken bones than I could count, eyes nearly swollen shut. If it hadn't been for a priest nursing me back to health I would have died."  
  
"Now I have a family. I have people who depend on me, people I can depend on. I now truly have people to fight for, not just an ideal."  
  
Xander did something unexpected. He pulled Ian into a hug. Ian was startled at first, then returned it. They stayed like that for a few seconds before something occurred to him.  
  
"Xander?"  
  
"Yes Ian."  
  
"First let me say that I appreciate the hug. But umm. can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Knock yourself out."  
  
"Did our towels fall off?"  
  
Xander did a quick inventory and found that, yes, he could not feel either towel.  
  
"I believe they have, Ian."  
  
"So what we have here is two naked men, hugging."  
  
"True."  
  
"Strangly enough, it doesn't bother me much."  
  
"I would have to agree."  
  
"I do think we need to stop hugging."  
  
"Right."  
  
Both men backed up. Both waited for embarrassment, but it never came. They felt comfortable with each other. Both heard something and turned towards the dark stairwell.  
  
"That better not have been laughter we heard." 


	8. 8

As Xander and Ian reached the top of the stairs from the   
basement they found the lobby empty. Gunn, Wesley, and Angel were in   
the office, talking. Seeing that the two men were watching the three   
stopped talking.

  
"Hey people. Where is everybody?" Xander asked.  
  


The three came out of the office to meet the Miamians. "Tara   
and Cordelia took Dawn and Faith shopping. Spike's around." Angel   
answered.  
  


"Hmm." Ian said. He looked around again. "Somethings not right."  
  


"What do you mean?" Wesley asked  
  


Ian continued to scan the room, looking for something. "I   
don't know. Maybe I'm just overly paranoid." As he brought his face   
back he never saw Angel's fist. He sure felt it though.  
  


Given that he wasn't expecting the blow, it wasn't surprising   
that he ended up on his ass. Before he could shake the cob webs he   
felt himself lifted. Angel had his arms wrapped around Ian, trapping   
his arms. Wesley stood in front of them, a hypodermic needle in his   
hand. Ian could hear Gunn and Xander clashing in the background.  
  


"What the hell are you doing?" Ian yelled.  
  


"Did you really think we wouldn't know you were a Death   
Knight?" Angel answered.  
  


"Was, blood breath. I was a Death Knight. Got out of it years   
ago. Now let me the fuck go." Try as he might Ian couldn't get out of   
Angel's grip.  
  


"We can't take the chance that you'll hurt the girls. Don't   
worry, this won't kill you."  
  


"Awww, I knew you were all heart." Ian retorted sarcastically.  
  


"Hey." Xander called, still struggling with the street   
fighter. "Aren't you worried he'll hurt me?"  
  


"Xander, don't help." Ian said. "How'd you find out, anyway?"  
  


"I recalled hearing that one of the Death Knights was a red   
haired man named Azrael." Wesley explained.  
  


"You have no right to hurt them." Angel said.  
  


"Wasn't planning on it. Now let me go and maybe you won't go   
through your unlife speaking in soprano."  
  


"This'll only hurt for a moment and then we can get to the   
bottom of this." Wesley said.  
  


Ian would never admit it but he didn't like needles. Not so   
far as a phobia, they just made him uncomfortable. Running his   
options through his head, he realised he didn't have many. His best   
one was something he really didn't want to do. However, a man had to   
do what a man had to do. When Wesley was within range, Ian jumped up,   
driving both feet into Wesley's chest. At the same time he grabbed   
Angel's testicles and squeezed ever so slightly, not wanting to do   
any real damage. It had the desired effect. As Wesley flew backwards   
Angel let go of Ian to cover his hurting balls. Falling onto his back   
Ian sent his feet to meet Angel's face, which was within range since   
he was stooped over. Sending him back, Ian jumped to his feet in time   
to send an uppercut to Wesley, sending him over the desk and temporarily out of the fight. Turning around, he faced Angel, who had   
gotten over the pain.  
  


"That was low." Angel growled. He was majorly pissed.  
  


"Yeah, it was. But I was afraid you'd start getting a hard on   
with me pressed against you. That would have just made things   
awkward." Ian said, smirking.  
  


Despite himself Angel smiled at that.  
  


Behind Ian, Gunn and Xander were trading blows. "Xander!" Ian   
called. "You two stop it." Immediately Xander backed off, keeping a   
wary eye on Gunn. Gunn for his part was looking to Angel for   
conformation. Angel looked away from Ian to nod to Gunn.  
  


"If I had any intention of hurting anyone I would have done   
it by now. They are perfectly safe with me."  
  


"And why should I believe you. `Azrael' living with them does   
not exactly fill me with trust."  
  


"And at what point was how you feel supposed to matter?" Angel reeled back as if struck. "I care how Faith feels. To a lesser extent are the other's feelings. How you feel means absolutely nothing to me." Ian worked his jaw. "Although I've got to admit you've got one hell of a right hook."  
  


"Leave them alone."  
  


"Get fucked."  
  


And with that the battle began.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  


An hour later Angel lay on the floor of the lobby, wondering   
how he was going to get blood off the walls. Beside him Ian lay,   
making sure that his jaw wasn't broken.  
  


"Remind me never to make you mad for real." Ian said. "I'd   
hate to be on the receiving end when you're not holding back."  
  


"Right back at you."  
  


Next to them Wesley groaned through the ice pack on his   
face. "Was it truly necessary for you to kick me in face?"  
  


"I told you I was sorry, Wesley." Angel answered. "I didn't   
see you until you went flying."  
  


"Hmph." Was Wesley's reply.   
  


Ian couldn't help it. He started laughing.  
  


"What's so funny?" Angel asked, making sure that he didn't   
expand his rib cage too much.  
  


"I'm just thinking about what the girls would think if they   
saw us three. I know Faith would have a problem."  
  


"Why do you say that?" Wesley asked.  
  


"Because she made it clear how important we getting along   
were. You know, the whole boyfriend meets big brothers thing."  
  


"Well, we'll just have to get cleaned up before they get   
home." Angel said.  
  


It has often been said that God has a sense of humour. Just   
as the last word exited Angel's mouth the doors to the Hyperion   
opened, revealing Dawn, Faith, Cordelia, and Fred. Ersus tagged along   
behind.   
  


"I mean, come on. Could he have been staring at your ass….."   
Cordelia faltered when she saw what was greeting her. The three men   
in question had the deer in the headlights look on their faces. Ian   
and Angel were almost completely naked, since their clothes had been   
ripped apart during the fighting. Blood streaked their chests and   
arms. Blood was also on the walls where they had thrown each other.   
Wesley looked at them through a black eye and a bloody nose. On the   
balcony overlooking the lobby were Gunn and Xander, who had gone off   
to find more bandages. Spike had joined them to watch the little   
scene.  
  


"Let's see Pops get out of this." Spike smirked. Xander and   
Gunn joined in.  
  


"What the hell happened here?" Cordelia screamed.  
  


"I'm not helping clean this up." Faith says with a glare.  
  


With a bewildered look towards Faith, Cordelia walked right   
up to Ian and slapped him. "How dare you attack Angel, after he let   
you and your freaks stay here."  
  


Before anyone else could get over the shock Dawn was across   
the distance. She grabbed Cordelia by the hair and threw her to the   
ground. She got on top of her and began ramming Cordelia's head into   
the floor.  
  


"WE ARE NOT FREAKS!" Each word was punctuated by a thump of   
Cordelias head. Faith tried to pull dawn off the brunette but she   
ran into an invisible barrier.  
  


"Dawn Summers, you let me in there right now." Faith said.  
  


"Bite me."  
  


On the balcony the three stood astonished.  
  


"$100 bucks on Nibs." Spike said.  
  


"You're on." Gunn answered.  
  


Back on the floor the two girls were rolling around within   
the barrier. Clawing, hair pulling, grabbing. Everyone in the room   
was getting seriously turned on by this display, except Ersus because   
he's a dog. He was trying to understand why one of his masters was   
currently rolling around with the bitch, literally. Ersus was many   
things, including highly intelligent. He really didn't like the   
bitch.   
  


Finally Tara managed to breach the barrier and Faith ran in   
and pulled Dawn off Cordelia.  
  


"Calm down, Dawnie. I'm sure the mean old Cordy meant freak   
in a good way."  
  


"You little skank. I can't believe that you attacked me."  
  


"Cordelia." Angel said.  
  


"I mean, we allow you to stay here, free I might add, and   
your boss attacks Angel, then you attack me."  
  


"Cordelia." Angel said more forcibly.  
  


"I am so going to kick your little white ass."  
"Yeah, I'd like to see you try." Faith said.   
  


"Oh you should talk, little Miss Blows a Lot."  
  


"Cordelia!!!" Angel was practically hollering now.  
  


"Oh that's it. You're going down, you whore." Faith   
seethed.   
  


Ian's eyes got huge and he jumped to his feet. He ran behind   
her to intercept an advancing Faith.  
  


"Get out of my way, Ian."  
  


"And why would I do that?"  
  


"Because I'm going to teach the Beverly Hills bimbo some   
manners."  
  


"Can't let you do that." Ian said with a grin.  
  


"Why not? And why the fuck are you grinning?"  
  


"Because she's about to feel real shitty."  
  


"And why would I do that?" Cordelia asked.  
  


"Cause Ian didn't attack Angel." Xander answered, leaning   
against the banister. "Angel and Wesley attacked him."  
  


"And why would they do that?" Faith asked. Both her and Dawn   
were giving the two men in question their best death glares, which   
were formidable.  
  


"Just a misunderstanding, ladies. No reason to get angry."  
  


"Why did you attack Mr. MacCloud?" Tara asked from behind   
everyone. "He seems like a nice guy to me."  
  


"Well, you see, ummm." Neither Angel nor Wesley wanted to   
answer about how they tried to drug and interrogate Ian.  
  


Ian decided to take pity on the men. "Like the Watcher said,   
it was just a misunderstanding." Ian put his arm around his   
girlfriend. "We have done the mature thing and worked out our   
differences and are the better for it."   
  


"You worked them out with your fists." Dawn said   
sarcastically.  
  


"Worked, though." Spike grinned.  
  


Faith snuggled into Ian's chest. She knew that wasn't the   
whole story. She didn't understand it fully but the thought of   
anyone harming Ian made her furious.  
  


"Ian, can we go home?" Faith asked. "I suddenly don't want   
to be here anymore."  
  


Ian tightened his arm around Faith, keeping her close to   
him. "Anything you want, Kitty Kat. But Angel and I have patched   
things up and we now have an understanding. Don't we, Angel?"  
  


"Yes we do, Ian. Yes we do."  
  


"See, good friends now. Don't leave cause you think there   
will be tension."  
  


"No, Ian, I understand that." Faith dropped her voice so   
that only Ian and the vampires would be able to hear her. "This just   
isn't home anymore."  
  


"Are you sure?"  
  


"Yes. Take me home."  
  


Ian looked up to Spike and Xander. With a nod they returned   
to there rooms to pack their few belongings. Dawn climbed the stairs   
to do the same.  
  


Ian let Faith out of his arms. "In that case I need to make   
a phone call. I'll pack our things afterwards."  
  


"Good boy." Faith said, patting Ian on the head like an   
obedient dog.  
  


"Smart ass."  
  


After Ian left the room to make his call, Faith walked over   
to Angel.  
  


"Sorry, big brother. It just isn't going to work out.   
California just isn't a good place for me anymore. Do you   
understand?"  
  


Angel enveloped Faith in a hug. "I understand, Faith. Just   
know that you always have a home wherever I am. You know that,   
right?"  
  


"Of course." she said with a cheeky grin. "Everyone loves   
having me around."  
  


"Yes they do. Take care of my wayward child. And keep that   
guy you've got around. I've got a feeling he'll be good for you."  
Faith hugged Angel harder. She appreciated the fact that he   
approved of Ian.  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
(Outside)  
  


"Hey Tsung. This is Ian. I just wanted to call to let you   
know I wouldn't be able to make our lunch. Yeah, I'm going back to   
Miami. Things didn't turn out too good with the vampire's crew so   
we're headed home. Hey, I appreciate you understanding. If you guys   
ever come to Miami you guys can stay with me. I've got plenty of   
room. Alright, I'll talk with you later." With that Ian hung up the   
cell.  
  


Turning around, he found himself confronted by Cordelia. She   
has scratch marks down the left side of her face and her dress was   
hanging off her shoulder. Dawn had done a number on her.  
  


"Is there something I can help you with, Miss Chase?"  
  


Cordelia couldn't look at Ian. "Look, I'm sorry I hit you.   
I just saw you and Angel all beaten up and I reacted."  
  


"Hey, it's alright. I understand."   
  


She raised her head. "You do?" She sounded skeptical.  
  


"Yeah. You were just protecting your family. Think nothing   
of it."  
  


"Thanks."   
  


"No problem." Ian said with a grin.  
  


Turning to go back in Ian stopped her. "Cordelia. I   
understand why you did what you did. I don't fault you that at   
all." Ian got face to face with Cordelia. "But if you ever insult   
Dawn or Faith like that again, I'll change the way you think of me.   
Do I make myself clear?"  
  


"Ye..s." She said, studdering.  
  


"Groovy." he said smirking. With that he went in to pack.  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
(One hour later)  
  


Everything was packed up in the two SUV's. Xander, Spike,   
and Dawn were in one, Faith and Ian in the other. Good byes were   
said and the two jeeps were off.  
  


Ian picked up his cell phone and called Xander.  
  


"Hey, you guys go ahead to Miami. Faith and I will be there   
a day later. I have to run an errand. Okay, see you guys then."   
With that he hung up.  
  


"What was that about?" Faith asked from her position on Ian's   
shoulder.  
  


"I have a surprise for you."  
  


"Ohh, what is it?" she asked excitedly.  
  


"Now if I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise."  
  


"Ahh come on. I'll make it worth your wile." she said   
sexily.  
  


Ian audibly gulped. "That's what you say every time I keep   
something from you."  
  


"And one of these time's you're going to give in to my   
persuasive...abilities." she breathed the last slowly. Out of the   
corner of her eye she saw the route they were taking and where it   
would lead. "Where are we going?"  
  


"Faith, do you trust me?" When she nodded. "Do you trust   
the fact that I would never let myself let you get hurt?" Again she   
nodded. "I will always love you. Just know that."  
  


"Alright, Puppy. I'm trusting you here." She leaned back   
against his shoulder.  
  


Ian wrapped his arm around her. "Don't worry Faith. You'll   
like this surprise. Hey, want to know how I first met the   
Watcher's?" Ian then launched into his story. They passed another   
highway sign.  
  


_Sunnydale-207 miles.___


	9. 9

Two hours after arriving in Sunnydale, Ian was walking down the main street. Faith had decided to wander the town rather than wait in the penthouse.  
As he neared his destination he did a quick inventory. He was clad in his only dark Armani suit. As a result he was very uncomfortable, more comfortable in jeans or nothing at all. Faith, who was still in the dark as to his plan, had braided his long red hair. All in all, Ian looked like what he wanted: wealthy.  
As he entered the store the strong scent of incense hit him. The room was darkly lit, creating a rather spooky atmosphere. Ian liked it.  
He went immediately to the counter, where a pretty blond greeted him.  
"Hello, valuable customer. How can I help you in your buying experience?"  
"You're awfully peppy today." Ian said, switching to a believable Scotch accent.   
"Any profitable day is a good day." She said grinning.  
"Is Rupert Giles in? I believe I have an appointment."  
"Who can I tell him is here?"  
"Gabriel Ernest."  
A moment later Giles came to meet Ian.  
"Mr Ernest, it is a pleasure to finally meet you."  
"Please, call me Gabriel. And the pleasure is all mine. I am honored to be doing business with the Slayer's Watcher."  
"You are too kind. I was surprised that you wished to move up our appointment."  
"I was in the area conducted some unrelated business and decided to take advantage of the situation. I hope that this has not caused you any problems."  
"Oh no, not at all. I am actually quite happy to get this taken care of. If you will follow me we can take care of it."  
Following Giles into the back, Ian sat at a round table. Opening his briefcase he handed Giles a series of pages. He placed an identical set in front of himself. Both already had his signature on them.  
"Would you like me to hit the high points?"  
"If you'd please."  
"I wish to buy a 51% interest in the Magic Box. I have a great deal of money and rather than merely squander it hedonisticaly, I wish to put it to good use. Thus, I started looking for a worthy organization. Given that many charities are either self serving or fronts for terrorist groups I do not wish to associate with, it was a trying ordeal. It came to my attention that the Slayer's Watcher had been fired from the Council a number of years ago, yet continued to aid her. It also came to my attention said business, while being brisk, was in danger of going under, due in part to the fact that massive renovation were needed more than yearly. Have I made any mistakes?"  
"No. But I do wonder how you came by this information?" Giles asked suspiciously.  
"Your suspicion is well founded, but unnecessary. Before i do anything I do my homework. To continue, the bank was prepared to call in your loans. I found it curious that they seemed so focused. Do you know why the wanted you out so quickly?"  
"Unfortunately, I do. My former employer doesn't appreciate the fact that I refused to rejoin. My slayer and i have not seen eye to eye since an incident between her and several of her friends. She decided to rejoin the Council in an attempt to gain more allies. I refused to go along. Her and I are no longer close." Giles paused, trying to gain control of his emotions. "My position is little more than to inform her of impending dangers. That impudent child and her insipid soldiers." He yelled. Gaining his composure, he continued. "What are the terms?"  
"Well, before the Council could get any further I purchased the balance. You are now in debt to me. At this point, we have two options. One, you can pay me back at your leisure, and that would be the extent of our relationship. Two, we become partners. In exchange for my 51% I will become your silent partner. Your debt will vanish. You will keep 85% of the profits after expenses. Should I open a similar business in Miami, you would receive 25% of those profits as a consultant on certain matters. As I informed you over the phone, I have a similar team forming in Miami. Also, should we come across certain items that would interest you on a more private level, we will negotiate. And finally, we will split the cost of extensive repairs. DO you have any questions?"  
"This is a very generous offer. Almost too generous. I am curious with the 51%. Why would you want a controlling interest? Why not equal partners?"  
"That is a safety feature. I have no illusions that the Council, along with several others, will give up. If they come after the Magic Box, they will have to deal with me. I have many allies, both financially and militarily. I myself have seen a great deal of combat. My girlfriend has a great deal of experience dealing with the supernatural. My apprentice is every bit as dangerous as I am. I have contacts within the Underworld. I believe that the Council is stuck in the past. Aside from you, I have no use for them. I believe the Initiative is filled with perverts and sadists. I wish to offer myself as a friend and ally. You are a man who stands by his values."  
For once Giles was at a loss for words. The man before him spoke with such passion and certainty that Giles had no choice but to believe him. He took both copies and signed.  
Ian placed one copy in his briefcase. Getting to his feet, he reached into his coat, producing a card. "If you ever need to reach me her is my phone number and e-mail. Contact me for any reason. My team and I can be in Sunnydale within hours." He handed him a folder. "Here is the deed to the store. I expect copies of all financial invoices and bank invoices every four months. Let me know when I should expect the first deposit into my account."  
The two men shook hands and Giles saw Ian to the door.   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Faith entered their suite, lugging her bags through the door. She thoroughly loved having a sugar daddy.  
"Ian, honey." she called out. "You home stud?"  
Getting no response, she decided to take a shower. As she undressed, her thoughts turned to the people she now called family. She liked that Xander had not only forgiven her, but wanted to remain in her life. He still had his usual sense of humor, just a bit more mature. Spike was someone she could identify with. Both had been unwanted in the Scooby Gang. He was someone who understood how she felt. She didn't want to dwell on Dawn. It was nice to be with her again but she wasn't sure where the two women stood.  
As she passed the bedroom she noticed a suit laying on the bed. At the foot of the bed were a pair of green boxer briefs. Hurrying to the door the sight that greeted her made her start dripping. Laying in the bathtub in all his masculine glory was Ian. While she had been sleeping in the same bed with Ian for several months she had never seen him completely nude.  
She realized he was asleep. Faith took a moment to admire her man. She agreed with Dawn, he did look like a redhaired Tarzan, all lean muscle and primitiveness. Along his torso she saw the bruises Angel had left. A light covering of hair covered his chest and stomach leading into a nest of curls. Lowering her gaze her eyes grew. 'Wow. That's all for me.' she thought grinning. She became even damper.  
Ian's nostrils flared.  
Faith knew he was awake. Before he could open his eyes, she was across the room. She stepped in, her back to Ian. Leaning back, she felt Ian's arms go around her, his hands coming to rest on her belly just above her pelvis.  
He nuzzled her neck, nipping occasionally.  
"How was your meeting?" she breathed.  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. 10

Title: Warriors in the Grey: The Pack  
  
Author: Dark Jester  
  
Email: Lordofdimlightsbcglobal.net  
  
Distribution: Ask.  
  
Note: I own Ian. Nothing else. Mores the pity.  
  
Faith came to consciousness slowly. The first thing she noticed was that she was sore in places that hadn't been sore in years. She grinned, nuzzling into Ian's back as the memories of the previous night came back. Her grin grew as she recalled what she had discovered.  
  
Ian and Faith fell against the bed, panting. Ian wrapped his arms around her, burying his nose in her hair.  
  
"That was fun." Faith giggled.  
  
"Fun? You thought that was fun? Were you not here when my head almost flew off?"  
  
"What can I say? I've got skills." Ian looked into faith's face, seeing her trademark smirk. He also saw something else. It took him a moment to realize what it was. Fear.  
  
"What's the matter, kitten?"  
  
Faith's eyes dropped from Ian's. She reached under her, stroking him. Unlike other men she had been with, this didn't have the desired effect, as Ian took her hand in his and brought it to his lips.  
  
"Honey, what is it? You don't have to be afraid of anything."  
  
"You'll think it's silly."  
  
"If it's upset you then it's not silly. You know whatever it is you can tell me."  
  
She was silent for a moment, then looked at him.  
  
"It's just that this feels different. It scares me."  
  
"I didn't think I was that bad." Ian had a hurt puppy look on his face. It was so cute that Faith couldn't help laughing. Ian retaliated by sticking his toungue out at her. Faith took advantage by grabbing it between her lips and turning it into a kiss. This went on for several minutes before Ian managed to withdraw.  
  
"Not that I wasn't enjoying that, but you're trying to change the subject."  
  
"You're no fun. You are aware of that?" Ian merely raised his eyebrow, indicating he wasn't going to let her drop it.  
  
"I've never kept my past from you. You know I've been around the block a couple of times. Hell, I've been around the city. But that never seemed to matter to you. You just seemed to accept it. So I know what sex is supposed to feel like. That wasn't it. This felt deeper. And I'm afraid. I'm afarid that now you'll leave me." She said the last in a small voice.  
  
"Faith look at me. Why would I leave you?"  
  
"Because you can do better. So much better. I mean, what have I got that makes me such a great catch?"  
  
"Well, not to sound egotistical, but you've got me." Faith looked shocked. "What, you thought now that I've gotten into your pants I'll get gone. Dear lord, Faith, what kinds of guys have you been sleeping with?"  
"Never got to know them very well. You know, get some..."  
"And get gone. Yeah, I'm aware of your slogan. Remember what I told you a few months ago. How once we took this step, you'd never be rid of me?" At her nod he continued. "Well, we've taken this final step. And you're stuck with me. You can run and I'll chase you. You can hide and I'll find you. You. Are. Stuck. With. Me." Ian punctuated each word with a kiss at random spots on her face.  
"What if you can't deal with the people from my past?"  
"What do you mean?" Ian asked, still nuzzling Faith's hair.  
"Well, since I've been released, the Council and the inititive have come after me. I don't want anything to happen to you or the others. Maybe it would be best if I just disappeared." Faith gasped as Ian tightened his arms around her.  
"You're not going anywhere, Faith. I have not found you just to lose you top your own insecurities. You are mine."  
"I'm nobodies." Faith was getting angry. Men had been trying to possess her her entire life. And none had as yet succeeded. She began to get up when Ian flipped them so that he was looming over her. He placed his face over hers.  
"You are mine, Faith."  
"Get the fuck off me. I'm mine own person."  
Ian lowered his head and began to nuzzle faith's face. "You are mine, Faith. And you might as well accept it." Faith was getting ready to throw Ian off when he continued. "You are mine to love. Mine to hold when you need strength. Mine to protect when others would oppose you." Ian raised his head so he could look Faith in the eyes. "And mine to kill for if necessary."  
  
"Somebodies happy." Ian said from under Faith.  
"Just thinking about last night."  
Ian rolled over so that Faith was resting on his chest. "So I wasn't bad for my first time, huh?"  
Faith sat up and stared. "What did you say?" Ian attention, however, was focused on her bare body. Faith grabbed his hair and brought it up to her face. "What did you just say?"  
"I asked if I did a good job?" he asked confused.  
"What did you ask me exactly?"  
"How did I do for my first time?"  
"You were a virgin?" Faith asked shocked.  
"Yes. Is that a problem?"  
"And you're how old?"  
"Don't quote me on this, but I think 28."  
"And you managed to remain a virgin this long how?"  
Ian started laughing. Faith however, did not see what was so funny. She gave his hair a yank.  
"Might I ask what is so funny?"  
"The fact that you seem so worked up that I was a virgin."  
"Are you aware of what a hottie you are? And I know I'm not the only one who thinks so. I've seen other women check you out."  
"Honestly? Ego."  
"Ego?"  
  
"Yes, ego. About ten years ago Richard asked me why I never seemed to return the affections of the women at the various courts we traveled to. While he didn't want me to become a whoremonger, he did find it odd that aside from looking I never tried to have any physical intimacy with the various women. I told him I didn't find them all that appealing. I wanted a woman who could do two things. One," he held up one finger, "I wanted a woman who I could spend the rest of my night with. And two," he held up a second finger, "I wanted a woman who could be my dominant. If I couldn't have these two things I didn't want to waste my time."  
  
Faith just looked at him in awe. Then she raised her head and captured his lips. Pulling away, she smirked.  
  
"You must have a grip of steal."  
  
Ian got a mock long suffuring look on his face.  
  
"You don't know the half of it." 


End file.
